Snow White
by Steph8bubble
Summary: A short story about Ahsoka and Rex in the form of my favourite Disney film Snow White
1. Chapter 1

**Just so everbody knows this is a Rexsoka story**

**Enjoy!**

One snowy night in a castle far away, a little princess was born. Her parents named her Ahsoka. Unlike her parents she was a togruta with beautiful baby blue eyes, she had orange skin with a red rue to it, and had white markings which made up her eyebrows and created a diamond on her forehead and had two diamonds either side, and on both cheeks she had triangular markings and her lekku was blue and white.

As the years passed, Ahsoka grew up to be a lovely young woman. Her beauty and gentle nature won the hearts of all who knew her.

After Ahsoka's father (Anakin) died, she lived in the castle with her step-mother (Padme), the Queen. The Queen was very beautiful, but she was cold and heartless. She was also jealous of Ahsoka's beauty. So she dressed the princess in rags and forced her to work as a maid.

The Queen's most prized possession was a magic mirror. Everyday she would stand in front of it and ask, "Miirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" And everyday he mirror would reply, "You, my Queen, are the fairest in the land."

While the Queen spent most of her time in front of the mirror, admiring herself, Ahsoka worked long hours in the castle. She always did her chores with a smile, often singing while she worked. One day, as she drew water from the well, she sang a song about her fondest dream. She wished a handsome prince would come to the castle and carry her away.

Meanwhile, whilst riding his horse a handsome gentlemen was riding by when, he heard someone singing, to him it sounded like a nightingale. This mans name was Rex. His mother and father had said to him that he needed to find a suitable bride. He discovered that the singing was coming from the castle nearby, so he decided to climb over the wall to get a look at who was singing. When he'd gotten to the top he was absolutely mesmarized by the young woman. He thought he'd go over and talk to her.

"Please make my wish come true," whispered Ahsoka. She was suddenly startled when someone came up behind her. She turned around to Rex. They didn't talk to each other, but gazed into one anothers eyes. Rex instantly fell in love with Ahsoka. But Soon Ahsoka became frightened and fled to the safety of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, as usual, the Queen asked the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" But this time the mirror relied, "Her blood red, her lekku as blue as the ocean her skin like an orange, her name Ahsoka!"

The Queen was so furious that she immediately, called for her huntsman. "Tomorrow you will take Ahsoka into the woods and you will kill her." She commanded. Then she handed him a jewlled box and told him to bring her proof that he'd obeyed the order. The huntsmen feared the evil queen and promised to do as she wished.

The next morning, the huntsman took Ahsoka deep into the forest. He watched as the princess stopped to place a baby bird back in it's nest. At that moment he knew he could never harm this kind-hearted girl, that he treated like his own daughter. He fell to his knees and begged her forgiveness.

"My dear princess," hed said,"you are not safe here. The Queen has ordered me to kill you, but I could never hurt you. Quickly," he added,"run into the woods and never return!"

Ahsoka was frightened by his words but did as she was told. She ran and ran until she couldn't run any further. Lost and alone she sank to the ground and sobbed herself to sleep.

The huntsman placed an animals heart inside the box the Queen had given him and presented it to her that night. The evil woman rejoiced, for she believed that the huntsman had carried out her order. "Now I will be the fairest in the land!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with mock exams and rehersals for the schools production which is in 9 days from now.**

When Ahsoka awoke the next morning, she found herself surrounded by forrest animals. Curious birds, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks and even a mother deer and her fawn crept up for a closer look. Ahsoka laughed. She didn't feel lonely any longer.

"Do you know a place where I can stay?" Ahsoka asked her woodland friends. In response, two little birds chirped excitedly and began to tug gentely at her cape. Ahsoka followed her friends to a tiny cottage nestled among the trees.

"Oh! It's just like a doll's house!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Since no one seemed to be home Ahsoka went inside.

"Oh, my! What a terrible mess!" She cried. She stared in wonder at the seven chairs. "Seven children must live here," she said. "I'll just tidy up a bit and surprise them. Perhaps they'll let me stay for awhile."

So Ahsoka began to clean the cottage. The animals helped her sweep and dust, wash and scrub, and soon the cottage was neat and tidy.

Ahsoka went upstairs, where she found seven beds lined up in a row. Each one had a name carved on it. "What funny names for children," she remarked as she read the names aloud. "Fox, Jesse, Mace, Hardcase, Echo, Obi-Wan, and Fives." Then she yawned. "I'm alittle sleepy myself." Ahsoka lay across the beds and promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, seven little men were hurrying home from a hard day's work int he diamond mine. They had no idea, that they had a surprise waiting for them. For these were the seven dwarfs who lived in the cottage were Ahsoka was sleeping.

They sang merrily as they walked through the forrest. Obi-Wan led the way with the latern. Behing him was Mace, Fox, Fives, Hardcase, Echo and Jesse.

As they neared the house the dwarfs noticed that something was different. The windows were clean! Cautiously, they crept inside. Everything was neat and tidy. "Just as I thought." Obi-Wan said. "Someone's been here." "M-m-maybe it's a goblin," said Echo. "And m-m-maybe it's still here." "Only one way to find out." said Mace. So they went upstairs, but instead of finding a goblin, they found Ahsoka asleep on their beds.

"It's a girl," declared Obi-Wan. "She's beautiful," added Fox. Ahsoka was awakened by their voices. "Oh!" She cried as she saw them. "Why, you're not children at all, you're little men." " That's right," said Obi-Wan. "But, who are you?" Ahsoka introduced herself and told them about her evil stepmother, Padme, the Queen. "You can stay with us." said Obi-Wan. "We won't let anything happen to you." All the other dwarfs agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening at the castle the Queen Once again consulted her magic mirror. "Mirror Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She asked. She was positive she knew the answer. However the mirror replied"Over the seven jewlled hills, beyong the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Ahsoka, fairest one of all."

The Queen was outraged. "The huntsman lied to me!" she shouted chucking the jewlled box to the ground. "Now I will have to take care of her myself."

The Queen ran down the stairs to a dark, gloomy dungeon room, where she kept an assortment of enchanted powders and bubblinh liquids. She quickly mixed herself a potion- a potion that would change her from being a glamorous Queen to an ugly old woman. When she drank the potion it instantly turned into an ugly old woman.

Then she cast a magic spell over a luscious red apple. "One bite of this poisoned apple and Ahsoka Tano will sleep forever!"

That night at little cottage Ahsoka cooked a special meal for the dwarfs. "Supper is not quite ready yet. You'll just have time to wash." "Wash?" They chorused. They had almost forgotten what the word meant. But Ahsoka was firm, so they all went outside to scrub themselves clean. Then they decided to gang up on Mace, because he was being so moody, and chuck him in the tub so he got a proper scrubbing.

After dinner, it was time for some fun. The dwarfs played their usical intruments, and took it in turns dancing with Ahsoka. Jesse climbed on Hardcase's shoulders and covered them both with a long coat. Now he was as tall as Ahsoka. But not for long. One sneeze from Hardcase sent them both tumbling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL REVISION AND HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE.**

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Before they set off for work the next morning, Ahsoka gave each dwarf a kiss goodbye. "Beware of strangers," warned Obi-Wan. "No telling what that wicked stepmother of yours will do." Ahsoka replied, "Relax, I'll be fine." and at that they left.

After the dwarfs left Ahsoka began making pies. "All alone, my pet?" she heard someone ask. Ahsoka turned around and saw an old woman- who was cleverly disguised as the queen- at the window. "How would you like to taste one of my nice juicy apples? They're wishing apples, you know." the old woman said.

"They do look good." Ahsoka replied.

The animals instantly recognised the old hag as the Queen, whereas, Ahsoka didn't.

As Ahsoka took the apple she made a wish- that meant she would find her handsome prince and he would take her away to his castle and they would live happily ever after. As soon as she bit into the apple her heart and lungs stopped working, and she fell to the floor; true love's kiss was the only thing that could save the sleeping princess. "Ha, ha, ha!" Cackled Padme. "Now my pretty princess, you will sleep forever!"

The animals hurried to the mine to warn the dwarfs. They tugged at the dwarfs' clothe suntil the little men understood that something was terribly wrong. The dwarfs jumped onto the deer and headed back to the cottage and hoped they weren't too late.

On their way they spotted an old woman, knowing they were too late- and recognised the Queen in her disguise!

"Follow her!" Mace shouted. So they all chased her up a steep cliff.

The Queen reched the top of the cliff and was trapped on a narrow ledge. She was about to push a gigantic boulder onto the dwarfs when a lightning bolt struck the cliff ledge.

With a terrifying scream, she fell to the jagged rocks below. The wicked Queen was gone forever!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter for this story and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for which characters to base my next story on.**

When the dwarfs finally arrived home, they found Ahsoka asleep on the floor. Nothing they did would wake her from her sleep. With tears in their eyes, they gently laid Ahsoka on a bed to rest.

The next day, the dwarfs built a golden casket for Ahsoka. It was covered in glass so that they could always see her. Then they carried the casket to a peaceful glen in the depths of the forest, where the tall pine trees carpeted the ground with their fragrant needles. For many days the dwarfs stayed by Ahsoka's side, hoping she would wake up; but Ahsoka just slept on and on.

Meanwhile, Rex had been searching for Ahsoka far and wide. One day, he had heard of a beautiful maiden who slept in a golden casket deep int the forest surrounded by seven litte men.

Finally, he cam upon Ahsoka. He lifted the heavy glass lid. "My beautiful Ahsoka. At last I have found you." he whispered. Then he kissed the sleeping princess; Ahsoka opened her eys. The Queen's spell was broken.

Rex gathered Ahsoka in his arms and lifted her onto his horse. This time Ahsoka wasn't afraid of her handsome prince.

"Goodbye" she called to the dwarfs. "You've been good kind friends. I will never forget you."

Ahsoka kept her promise. She included the dwarfs in all the festivities at the castle, where she and her prince lived happily ever after.

**SO THAT IS THE END DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


End file.
